


Coffee to Wow

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Clark's first day in college starts too early.





	Coffee to Wow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...it's short and not beta'd and mehh  
> I'm in the middle of college exams and essays etc and wanted to write something dumb  
> Also, I found a meme about this and thought Superbat would be cute~

Clark was 22 when he finally entered college. 

After school, he decided to do some jobs here and there first, in order to minimize the student loan. It did not hurt to have some time off from learning and studying things either, which would probably not be needed anyway, once Clark got a full-time job as a reporter. 

So, here he was, strolling through buildings, smiling at unfamiliar people just because he was too happy not to. 

Taking a look at the campus map he eagerly took from one of the seniors, he checked to see that he was indeed in front of the right building for his very first course this semester and he could not contain his excitement. 

At 7am. 

Perhaps it was not anything special for “normal” people to enter college, maybe more like the usual route life takes, however, for Clark it was hard work finally paying off and taking a big step towards his dream job. Also, if one could believe movies (which he did more than not), college years were probably going to be the best years of his life. Full of red plastic cups of cheap beer and living of on ramen. 

Awesome.

Stepping into the great lecture hall, Clark debated if it would be too weird to take a seat in the first row. Because he could not stop exploring everything, he was running a little late, therefore several pairs of eyes were already watching him stupidly standing around. 

He quietly cleared his throat and sat down somewhere in the middle of the second row. 

Even this little incident could not disturb his excitement and Clark began to smile once again.

Looking at the old watch Pa gave him as a present for his 18th birthday, Clark noticed that the lecture was about to begin in a few minutes and the rows were almost filled with people. 

Even so, the first row and the seats around him were still empty. 

Slight disappointment was growing within him since he was eager to make new friends on his first day.

He had planned to call Ma this evening to tell her all about his first day, however, it seemed like there would not be a lot to talk about. He sighed.

Getting ready to take many notes, Clark straightened his back and watched the lecturer about to start when suddenly a young man with black hair, a black turtleneck and jeans entered the room. Without acknowledging the lecturer or anyone else, he looked around for a seat and saw that the only available seats to easily get to, were around Clark. 

If Clark had been paying more attention to the man’s facial expressions instead of ducking his head and grinning to himself, he would have noticed a small sneer.

The other man was eventually seating himself next to Clark, but instead of getting out equipment to write down things, according to the smell, he pulled out a big thermos jug of coffee along with an energy drink. Unable to stay focused on the seminar, Clark secretly watched the man pouring the entire energy drink into the jug of coffee.

“Wha-“

“I’m going to die.” 

The stranger muttered dryly and drank the mix in one go with Clark openly gawking, not being able to believe such a thing. 

Clark furrowed his brows and a look of worry was making its way on his face. 

“Are you all right?”

“Peachy.” 

The man turned his head and bright blue eyes were watching Clark intensely. He told Clark his name was ‘Bruce’ and offered his hand to shake.

Shaking his hand, Clark returned the sentiment, “Clark.”

“Clark, first rows are for newbies.” 

Bruce groaned and buried his head in between his now crossed arms.

Thus, Clark got his first (weird) friend.

Ma would be overjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this seriously
> 
> also...did anyone drink this before?


End file.
